captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Wakashimazu
Ken Wakashimazu (若島津 健, Wakashimazu Ken) is Japan's best goalkeeper. He is well known for his karate style when playing football. Description Prior to the knockout stage of the World Youth, he was always Wakabayashi's main rival for the regular goalkeeper position. He has being Hyuga's best friend and both of them have played football together since childhood. History Kids' Dream arc After being considered by both Kojiro and Kozo Kira themselves, Wakashimazu became Meiwa FC's keeper; however, a car accident made him unable to play until Meiwa's match against Furano. He used to be a karate pratictioner before becoming a goalkeeper; known for this as the “Karate Keeper”, Ken uses his karate skills and speed to his advantage as a keeper. A cool guy, Ken is faithful to his best friends, Hyuga and Sawada. He is a bit conceited at first, though. Ken is calm and can read one team’s tactics very quickly. Boys' Fight arc thumb|216px|leftWakashimazu followed Hyuga to the Toho Academy, becoming a regular the second year. Wakashimazu's father wanted him to focus more on karate and be part of his own dojo, the Wakadoryu Style, as he never managed to win the football national tournament against Nankatsu's two victories in a row. Therefore, Wakashimazu was determined to win the national tournament to keep on playing football; he also became Toho's captain during Hyuga's absence, keeping the team together aided by Sawada, and for the time he was put on the bench. Wakashimazu managed to keep on playing football thanks to a shared victory with Nankatsu (in which he almost managed to catch Tsubasa's Drive ShootA feat he wasn't able to accomplish at the time, and only later the Italian Gino Hernandez was the first keeper to be able to do this against Tsubasa.); after the tournament, he was chosen as the regular goal keeper of the All Japan Jr. Youth team. As Wakabayashi joined the team, he trained fiercely, thinking to be in competition with him for the GK position; but, injured against Hamburger SV Jr. Youth, his injury awakened and even worsened during the match against France, thus he wasn't able to play the final match. Battle of World Youth saga 1st Asian preliminaries Tournament arc Winning the tournament three times in a row with Toho Academy high school and his captain Hyuga, after the test matches against Holland Youth, Wakashimazu, like most of the other Japanese, wanted to focus on the Japanese Youth team. However, after a quarrel with coach Mikami about the regular goal keeper position (refusing to yield his position to Wakabayashi simply based on his playing professionally in the Bundesliga), he changed his mind and left the team, joining the J-league, in the Yokohama Flugels team. Progressing individually in the J-league, he still showed worries over Japan Youth, and even wanted to play during a pinch, before seeing Wakabayashi on the field. 2nd Asian preliminaries Tournament arc Helping Hyuga with his mother's hospital expenses thanks to the money he earned in the J1 League, he was convinced to go back to the team. He also decided to adopt a more aggressive style of playing, to balance Wakabayashi's superior defensive skills (style similar to the one adopted by Mexico's GK Espadas). Having proven himself time and again, he accepted to be Japan's second goalkeeper without problems, acknowledging Wakabayashi's skills. Golden-23/Rising Sun sagas In Golden-23, Coach Kira decided to employ Wakashimazu as a forward (and it's also revealed that he had first wished to play in attack, but when Hyuga took over, he went to be a goalkeeper for the sake of the team), and he performed very well. He scored a goal in the friendly match against Nigeria and performed numerous post play. To be updated as series follows. Techniques and Abilities Trivia *His name is Richard Tex Tex in the Latin American dub and Ed Warner in most European countries. He is named Ra'd (رعد) in the Arabic dub. The Latin-American name is based on puns coming from his and Roberto's Latin-American VA, Ricardo Tejedo. *In the 2018 anime, because Hyuga does not like wearing the captain's armband, Wakashimazu wears it for Toho Academy instead of Sawada due to his older age. He also took over the role outright when Hyuga was suspended for the middle school tournament. Gallery |-|Color spread= VO 10.jpg|Kids' Dream arc VO 23.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Wakashimazu (G23).jpg|Golden-23 |-|1983= Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983).jpg|In Kids' Dream arc Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983) 2.jpg Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983) 3.jpg Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983) 4.jpg Wakashimazu Meiwa (1983) 5.jpg Ken .jpg|In U-13 International Tournament arc Wakashimazu Sankaku (Film3) 1.jpg|Sankaku Geri Tsubasa and Ken - U-13 Japan.jpg|Tsubasa & Wakashimazu |-|1983 (2)= Wakashimazu ep59 (1983).jpg|In Boys' Fight arc Wakashimazu ep59 (1983) 2.jpg Wakashimazu ep88 (1983) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's tackle Wakashimazu ep88 (1983) 2.jpg|As Sweeper-Keeper Wakashimazu Toho (CT).jpg Ken wakashimazu.jpg|Toho Wakashimazu ep109 (1983) 1.jpg|Defending against Nankatsu Wakashimazu Toho (CT) 2.jpg Wakashimazu - seiken defense (CT).jpg|Shuto Defense Wakashimazu Kojiro ep119 (1983) 1.jpg|Against the Counter Drive Shot |-|SCT, film= Wakashimazu Japan (SCT).jpg Soda Hyuga Ken Jito (SCT).jpg|With Toho jersey (1989 OVA) Japan_Jr_(SCT).jpg|Japan Jr. (1989 OVA) Wakashimazu (Movie 2).jpg|In Film 2 Wakashimazu (Movie 2) 2.jpg|Sankaku Geri Wakashimazu (Movie 2) 3.jpg|In Film 2 Wakashimazu Sankaku (Film3) 1.jpg|Sankaku Geri (Film 3) Wakashimazu Japan (film5).jpg|In Film 5 |-|J= Wakashimazu ep21 (J) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's saving against Matsuyama Wakashimazu ep28 (J) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's Sankaku Geri Meiwa FC (J).jpg|Kids' Dream arc Wakashimazu ep29 (J) 1.jpg|Air fight vs Tsubasa Wakashimazu ep31 (J).jpg Wakashimazu_Meiwa_(J).jpg Wakashimazu ep33 (J) 1.jpg|Wakashimazu's cross Wakashimazu ep32 (J).jpg|Wakashimazu's bullet shot Wakashimazu ep33 (J) 2.jpg|Facing Tsubasa's power shot Wakashimazu (J).jpg|Leaving Japan Youth training camp Wakashimazu Katagiri (PSX) 1.jpg|Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow (PSX) |-|2001= Wakashimazu ep9 (2001) 1.png Wakashimazu ep9 (2001) 2.png Wakashimazu ep9 (2001) 3.png Ken.jpg Meiwa (2001) 2.jpg|In Meiwa FC Wakashimazu ep9 (2001) 4.png Wakashimazu ep10 (2001) 1.png Wakashimazu ep10 (2001) 2.png Wakashimazu ep20 (2001) 1.png Road385.jpg|Wakashimazu with Matsuyama and Ishizaki Ken01.jpg|In Japan Jr. Ken.Wakashimazu.jpg Wakashimazu ep27 (2001) 1.png Wakashimazu ep27 (2001) 2.png Wakashimazu ep39 (2001) 1.png Wakashimazu ep39 (2001) 2.png |-|2018= Wakashimazu ep19 (2018).jpg Wakashimazu ep19 (2018) 2.jpg|Wakashimazu's great save Meiwa ep22 (2018) 0.jpg Meiwa ep22 (2018) 1.jpg Meiwa ep22 (2018) 2.jpg Wakashimazu ep23 (J) 1.jpg Wakashimazu Tsubasa ep24 (2018) 1.jpg |-|2018 (2)= Toho ep32 (2018) 0.jpg Toho ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Misugi Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 2.jpg Misugi Wakashimazu ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|'Wakashimazu' vs Misugi Kojiro Wakashimazu ep33 (2018) 1.jpg Toho ep37 (2018) 1.jpg |-|Artwork= ken 2.PNG ken 1.PNG Toho HS (DT).png Nankatsu HS vs Toho HS (DT).png|Hyuga vs Nankatsu Wakashimazu_Japan_(DT)_1.png|2018 Japan uniform |-|Manga= Meiwa FC.jpg|Meiwa home kit Tsubasa_Miracle_Drive_Shoot_(Ch_82).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot vs Toho MS Japan ch1 (G23).png|U-22 Japan Meiwa Quartet (RS).jpg|Meiwa Quartet (RS) |-|Videogames= Captain Tsubasa VS (GB) back.jpg Notes External links * at Japanese Wikipedia (Japanese) * at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at MyAnimeList * at AniDB * at Anime Characters Database * at Captain Tsubasa Stats * at Wikidata de:Ken Wakashimazu es:Richard Tex-Tex Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Goalkeepers Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of Japanese football league